Remnant of Evil
by Kira Yoshikage
Summary: When the world is being spread with hopelessness and misery, will the hope of an honest soul save it? Or will it become darkened by the black?
1. Prologue

_In the very beginning, there existed two beings, they possessed powers so absolute, they were dubbed Gods, with destructive capability that goes beyond the comprehension of mere men._

_But these two Gods, having powers that warp the fabric of existence and all other aspects of the universe was only one similarity between them, they had another one that would arguably be more important._

_They were Brothers._

_They shared blood ties with eachother, they were family, a family that consisted of only them but family nonetheless.._

_However, that's where the similarities end... The truth is, these two Gods couldn't be more different from the other, the older brother represented light, hope, kindness and an affinity of benevolence.. The other represented darkness, misery, evil and an affinity for malevolence.._

_They were polar opposites, yet they mirrored eachother, they understood that one could not exist without the other, and that they must always be in a position of balance.._

_But there are other ways to cause harm.._

_As the younger brother slumbered, the older brother created life, he created something that would have originally been as benevolent and good-hearted as he was, it would have been that way too, had the younger brother not awoken, for he looked at his brother's creation in disgust, to counter his brother's actions, the younger brother caused drought, fire, famine, all that he could do to rid existence of his brother's creations, life always prospered however._

_In an extreme attempt to eradicate life, the deity created something that was pure evil, and sadistic, he created something that has the sole goal of bringing genocide upon the world, he created.._

_The Grimm._

_The older brother, finally having enough of his sibling's evil, decided that their feud would continue no further, he defeated his younger sibling and proposed that they make one final creation, together, something that the dark sibling saw reason to and agreed. They created something that would represent both of their ideals, something that can create, as well as destroy, something that can cause good, as well as cause evil, something that could represent as a light of shining beacon or a harbinger of darkness and destruction._

_They created Humanity, the first creation that had the ability to choose and gain knowledge._

_Humanity, at first, was truly their greatest creation, with the power of magic, the humans served the Gods and in exchange studied and harnessed the power of the arcane, their prayers answered and their lives made better._

_Not all good things last of course, for one Human in particular double-crossed the Gods in her quest of of fools, Salem, she prayed to the God Of Darkness to answer her prayers in her time of need, the God accepted of course, before discovering Salem had gone to his older brother for help first, said God of Light was disappointed in her for going to dark help, and at this point, the Gods had decided that humanity had turned against them, abandoning Remnant, the Dark one shattering the moon as he left._

_Before they left, they punished Salem and her husband Ozma for this act, cursing them both with immortality, and leaving them to their battle that would last for decades to come._

_One man in particular would lay witness to all of it, though his immortality doesn't stem from the Gods, and his name? Ra's Al Ghuul._

* * *

Hey there! This is my first fanfic here so do give honest feedback on how I did and how I should do, this is purely a sort of prologue in order to gauge things, I didn't see many stories with RWBY and Gotham so I thought this would be perfect.

I am going to make the chapters longer than this.

Any questions you may have, please do put them in your review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

_There was no city like Gotham._

_Atlas was highly authoritarian and carefully kept an eye on it's citizens, Vacuo was a desert dotted with bandits and outlaws, Mistral had was culturally-preserved and was often used as a vacation spot, Vale was a city of opportunity and life._

_Of course, Vale had it's criminal underworld since the council wasn't as clamped down on the city as Atlas but it pales in comparison to the crime rate of Gotham, a cesspool of scum and villainy, crime is so common it's accepted as part of life in this city._

_Mafia organizations are so entrenched in the lives of citizens and the government that most simply give up on fighting it, Huntsmen and Huntresses from the Kingdoms of Atlas and Vale often try to help out but are either killed, corrupted and bribed by the darkness of the city or simply give up._

_That is to say, the mafia life isn't easy here as well, with the mountains of negativity this place produces, it's no surprise it's been the target of many Grimm attacks, only held off by the combined efforts of Huntsmen and the various mobsters that run the city._

_Gotham City has it's own saying: it turns bad men good, and good men bad._

* * *

Continent of Vytal  
Gotham City  
4:33 PM

The lights at a night club were always radiant, sporadic and blinding, and the music was as loud as one would expect from a club, vibrating through the floor and into the eardrums of individuals, their motivations always staying in the spectrum of entertainment.

One such person was not here for pleasure, but rather business, as he made his way through the bouncers and into the establishment itself, he was here to see someone.

He is a rather skinny young man of average height, pale skin and noticeably bright blue eyes. His nose is slightly crooked and pointy, like a beak. His thin black hair looks like always wet and messily plastered on his head, with some spiky ends pointing erratically at the top of his head. His attire consists of a white shirt with a black Continental Cross tie with its ends tucked inside a silk, purple checkered vest and a black coat with dark green lapels, black pants and matching shoes.

He seated himself onto a nearby stool, ordering a drink to pass the time, though it would turn out that not much time would pass as he would find himself being approached by another man, who had a smile plastered onto his face.

He is also somewhat of a young man, standing at above average height with black hair and equally black-coloured eyes. He wears a dark and unbuttoned suit, proudly showing a red tie and dress shirt.

"So, how do you like the place?" The man asked, striking up small talk

"O-oh! Um, it's- it's nice." The pointy-haired individual responded, smiling with politeness.

"Glad you find it nice, but you're not here for the club, are you? You're here for business, specifically about your employers, isn't that right, Mr. Cobblepot?" The taller man guessed, smirking in confidence.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name." Cobblepot stated, hiding his annoyance behind the facade of politeness.

"I'm the guy who set up this little encounter in the first place, if you need a name, you can call me Gabriel." The man, now identified as Gabriel introduced himself.

"In any case, Mr. Cobblepot, I'd rather talk somewhere more private for business, if you'd just follow me." He turned and moved onto a direction, trusting Cobblepot to follow him, which he did, although his paranoia was screaming at him to not go, reasoning and logic overtook it, what reason does a guy like him have to kill him? He's a simple umbrella boy.

They eventually entered an office of sorts, the walls were red and themed with lines that go off in random directions, typical wallpaper designs, on the end of the room was a desk and a chair, which Gabriel sat upon, Cobblepot now knew for a fact this guy owned the club, which begs the question, how powerful is he?

Gabriel turned on the desk lamp, making himself comfortable in his seat of power "Take a seat, please." He gestured to the seat across the desk, all with a smile of false security, although once again, how much danger was he in really?

Cobblepot reluctantly accepted, sitting himself down, he was slightly alarmed right now, so it took him a little time to fully make eye contact with Gabriel and for good reason, Gotham made everyone think paranoia was a healthy concept.

"Would you like a drink?" He offered, aiming to set the atmosphere to a calmer and safer for the umbrella boy, you didn't get far in this business without being perceptive, and he noticed Cobblepot was nervous, and though Gabriel didn't blame him for being in such a state, he prefers to have his meetings with people be calm, which are therefore civilized, and in turn, better overall.

"I'm fine, thank you." Cobblepot declined, simply wanting to get to the point, he never was a fan of being strung along in small talk.

"Alright, I suppose I should simply tell you why I requested a meeting with you." Gabriel decided, folding his hands and placing them onto his desk to rest.

"My name is Gabriel 'Black' Denewulf, but I believe you heard of me as Black."

Cobblepot's eyes widened, his mouth subconsciously forming an O shape, and it took a moment for him to speak a word "Wh-what?" He had to double-check.

There were three crime lords in Gotham that disputed for power, the first and most powerful one was Carmine Falcone, who has been running Gotham for years, he is an affable criminal boss who always stuck to code and honour, enforcing order in the city.

The second was Salvatore Moroni, who unlike Falcone, was power-hungry and vicious, and although his methods could be classified as reckless, Moroni's family is one of two families who had the power to challenge Falcone.

The third was Gabriel Black, who was drastically younger than any of the two families but uncharacteristically reserved for his age, his family almost never stepped in and worked in the shadows, his gang never attempted to expand, and they generally kept to themselves in the territory they owned.

Black himself was even more of an enigma, nobody except his most trusted elites saw his face and the only name that leaked out was Black, and so it became his nickname, it was fitting as well.

Cobblepot couldn't understand, why would a man like Black meet with a nobody like him? Fortunately, Black soon started to explain.

"You see, I've been keeping a close eye on you for quite a while and I have to say, I'm impressed, you're crafty and quite cunning, Oswald, which is why I'm willing to strike a deal with you." Black revealed, keeping a close eye on Cobblepot's reaction, simply for his own entertainment of course.

Oswald resisted the urge to look hopeful and instead kept a straight expression, or as straight as someone in his situation could do "I'm listening."

Black smirked not only at his reaction but at his answer "So, I know you work under Fish Mooney but are secretly feeding information to Falcone, I want you to give me information on not only her but also Carmine." He expressed his demand.

Oswald nodded, being a triple-agent should be easy enough "And what do I get out of it?" Cobblepot asked, this was a deal after all, not subjugation.

"Well, you get protection in case you're found out, you get another source of money, but most important of all, in the end.. You get to run Gotham."

Cobblepot once more did a double-take "Excuse me?" He inquired to hear that once more, daring to look hopeful.

"You get to be King of Gotham, and not under my heel either, or anyone else's either." Black sprinkled some topping onto the deal.

Oswald Cobblepot, with every ounce of willpower he has, managed to force himself not to grin like an absolute idiot and instead focused on the holes in the deal "B-but, you're not going to fill me in on a plan or something like that?"

Black merely shrugged "That's on you, buddy, you make your own plans to usurp your masters, I'm just here to provide backup, all I want is that you supply me with information."

Oswald then became suspicious "But why would you willingly hand over control of a city like Gotham? What do you really get out of this?" He inquired, feeling bolder since they entered the office.

"Nothing, because I'm not going to be in Gotham for a while." He revealed before continuing "I'll be taking a little trip somewhere else and I can't leave my gang with nobody to lead it." He finished.

"But, when you come back, what then?" Oswald curiously asked, being the King of Gotham is something he does not wish to be temporary.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Black replied, leaving Cobblepot in the dark, and feeling satisfaction in doing so.

Cobblepot frowned, clearly not liking what the future has in store, but maybe, he could turn this around on the crime lord "I accept the deal." He finally answered with a mix of anticipation and confidence.

"Excellent, I'm glad you could see reason." He praised, "Now then, I'd like the information you've currently got on them, please." Black requested.

Oswald Cobblepot took a minute to compose himself "Alright, I'll tell you what you want to know."


End file.
